Detrás de las cámaras
by Xxyoxitha94xX
Summary: Dragon Ball la exitosaserie de TV tendra una nueva saga con los actores del reparto original pero Akira tiene problemas para encontrar a quien interprete al príncipe saiyajin. Por otro lado Vegeta es un hombre de clase media con un mal empleo ¿que pasara cuando ambos se encuentre en un bar?¿Vegeta se llevara bien con los demás actores?¿que pensara Bulma de él? Entra y descubrelo
1. Encuentros Oportunos

En una hermosa mansión vivía la feliz familia compuesta por Milk y Kakarotto quien había sido el protagonista de la famosa serie de Tv que tuvo un éxito tan grande que fue doblada a muchos idiomas. Esa mañana el teléfono sonaba sin parar

-papá teléfono- decía un lindo niño de 5 años

-contéstalo

-no alcanzo está muy alto- el morocho acarició al cabeza de su pequeño y contesto

-Aló-… hola cuanto tiempo Akira… ¿una nueva temporada?… ¿Incluir a mi hijo? No lo sé es muy pequeño para esto de la actuación además Milk no ha aparecido en televisión desde que estaba embarazada… ¿Qué me pagaras el doble? Bueno yo acepto pero con Gohan no creo que cuentes depende de Milk… bien ok llama en dos hora porque se fue de compras y dejo su móvil bien adiós- dejo el teléfono en su lugar y se quedó mirando a su hijo

-¿oye te gustaría ser actor como nosotros?

-no lo sé yo quiero ser un astronauta bombero cazador de fantasmas

-bien que te parece si entras a la serie conmigo y cuando seas grande puedes ser un gran astronauta-bombero-cazador de fantasmas

-mmm ya - decía sonriendo

-le diremos a tu mamá y asunto arreglado ¿vamos a jugar a la pelota?- el niño asintió y ambos fueron al patio de la gran casa para entretenerse el padre se puso al arco y el pequeño traba de meter goles

Dos semanas después había un rumor común en todos los programas de la mañana (matinales) y otros de ese tipo

"_La exitosa serie Dragón Ball tendrá una nueva temporada el creador y director Akira Toriyama nos los confirmo esta mañana lo tendremos en el estudio en unos instantes no se vayan a la vuelta de comerciales les contaremos más al respecto."_

-Bah que estupidez- Un hombre de cabello en punta veía la trasmisión en su puesto de trabajo. Donde era el encargo de la heladería del McDonald's- esa serie la vi cuando era un niño ahora será igual de estúpida o peor nadie la vera se ira en picada

-señor puede darme mi banana Split y dejar de hablar solo- le interrumpió un niño

-eh toma insecto digo adorable mocoso

-vegeta no sigas tratando así a los clientes o te despedirán – le regaño una mujer rubia

-Cállate no necesito que me digas cómo comportarme tengo modales- respondió fastidiado

-como digas solo quería avisarte que el odioso acosador sexual del gerente agrego a la lista de helados "el combo de cumpleaños" cuando un niño te lo pida debes cantarle feliz cumpleaños

-¡QUÉEE! NO VOY HACER ESAS RIDICULESES- ese maldito gerente le hacia la vida imposible desde que había entrado a trabajar ahí

-son órdenes del jefe lo haces o te quedas sin trabajo

-oye rusia ¿cambiemos? Tú en los helados y yo atiendo las mesas

-olvídalo tonto y soy rubia natural – contesto molesta

-o lo había olvidado es que parece que se te hubiese dado vuelta el agua oxigenada en la cabeza hoy te vez más rubia que ayer- decía con tono burlón y a la vez trataba de aguantar la risa con la expresión en el rostro de ella una de las cosas que amaba era molestar a esa mujer

-Vegeta eres un simio fastidioso- a pesar de ser amigos de infancia ese tonto engreído jamás cambio ni un poco su carácter. La mujer dirigió su vista a la tele ya que no había mucho trabajo a esas horas - No puede ser harán otra temporada de Dragón Ball recuerdas que la veíamos todos los días a las 5

-si esa estúpida serie fuese real le pediría al tonto dragón que me haga millonario para no trabajar ni un maldito día más en esta asquerosa pocilga

-¿a qué se debe hoy tu pésimo humor?- pregunto sin dejar ver el programa que se trasmitía

-maldición a los estúpido profesores no les gusto mi maldita tesis con la que me desvele varias noches debo esperar otro puto año para intentarlo otra vez y peor tendré que trabajar un asqueroso año más aquí para poder pagar las cuentas arriendo y los 200 mil para tomar una vez más el maldito examen! ¿Me entiendes ahora preciosa? la vida es un asco- La rubia miro algo apenada a su mejor amigo que estaba peor que nunca sabía que tenía cuentas y que le debía dinero a sujetos algo peligrosos ya que el banco al ver su precario trabajo no quiso darle el préstamo que necesitaba además él estaba más que feliz por terminar al fin su carrera ya que le había costado trabajo reunir el dinero para pagar su examen final y aranceles.

"-_señor Akira nos puede dar algunos detalles sobre la nueva temporada_

_- ahora se llamara Dragón Ball Z…_

-oh pero que ingenio tiene ese tipo le puso una Z

-cállate estoy escuchando y tu fastidiosa voz no me deja oír- el morocho torció la mirada pero su amiga estaba muy intrigada en saber detalles que ignoro el gesto y ambos se quedaron viendo con atención la tele

"_-he contactado al reparto original así que veremos a nuestros personajes de siempre pero incluiremos algunos nuevos, esta temporada va dirigida para el público que los vio cuando eran niños por lo que ya no será de carácter infantil eso sí que me ha costado encontrar a un actor que pueda interpretar al nuevo villano_

_-que interesante y de que va tratar más o menos esta vez ya que cuando comenzó con esta obra maestra la historia era de un niño con cola que poseía una fuerza extraordinaria que al conocer a Bulma buscaron las esferas del dragón teniendo uno que otro incidente_

_- se responderán algunas incógnitas sobre ese niño y por su puesto se enfrentaran a peligrosos enemigos_

_-ya no puedo esperar por verla disculpe por twitter nos preguntas sobre los nombres de los personajes ¿Por qué usaban sus nombres reales?_

_-porque eran todos chicos jóvenes que aparecían en tv por primera vez y quería que esto les abriera un camino además para darle un poco de realismo aunque fuera en lo más mínimo claro exceptuando a Kakarotto que tenía un nombre jodidamente raro por eso decidí cambiarlo en su caso"_

_-Hay rumores de que el pequeño hijo de Kakarotto y Milk también participara de esto_

_-si Gohan estará presente…"_

-oye Vegeta- hablo la mujer dejando de ver el televisor posando sus ojos azules en el gruñón- ¿puedes cubrir mi turno de la tarde? mi Marron tiene una obra en el jardín de niños y hemos estado ensayando sus líneas mucho tiempo tengo que ir a verla ella cuenta con eso por favor, por favor, por favor- pedía con la manos juntas y mirada de cachorrito

-bien- respondió con desgano mientras lavaba la cuchara de los helados

-gracias te adoro-dio un saltito de alegría por poco corrio a abrazarlo dandole reptidos besos en la mejilla, él solo sonrio– eres el mejor amigo del mundo- La tarde continuo normal y Llegada las seis treinta de la tarde la rubia se fue para ver la actuación de su princesita y Vegeta se quedó en el McDonald's haciendo el trabajo de los dos

-señor quiero una copita payaso- le pidió un niño de no más de seis años

-tienes que pedirlo primero y venir con la boleta para que te lo entregue

-quiero mi helado AHORA- Ya estresado por el día agotador volvió a explicar al niño lo que debía hacer una vena latía en su frente definitivamente ese no era su día

-MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO QUE NO ENTIENDES LO QUE TE DIGO

-porque le gritas a hijo hablare con tu jefe te queda claro- amenazo la mujer

-puede hacer lo que se le plazca señora- dicho y hecho la molesta clienta se fue a quejar de la mala atención por parte del hombre que estaba en los helados desahogando su queja se fue del local. Pasados unos minutos el gerente se apareció frente a vegeta con un gesto que aparentaba un enojo exagerado

-VEGETA Ese helado se descontara de tu paga y si sigues así te despediré me tienes hasta la coronilla

-si sigues descontándome la paga terminare trabajando gratis – respondió con un tono de voz más alto que su interlocutor

-me da igual aprende a dejar tus problemas fuera del área de trabajo- Con esa frase se dio por terminada la discusión faltaban 15 minutos para terminar el turno de 18 y poder irse a su casa lo único en que pensaba era en renunciar. Limpio sus utensilios cuando entro la despampanante rubia con su hija de la mano

-¿Qué haces aquí 18?- la había apodado así desde que eran niños ya que su día de cumpleaños era el 18 y ella tuvo una extraña obsesión con ese número era algo tonto pero a él le gustaba llamarla así.

-Marron quiere hablar contigo

-¿Qué pasa enana?- Era la forma cariñosa con la que llamaba a la pequeña niña

-tío vegeta quiero que vayas a mi fiesta de cumpleaños y comas mucho pastel sé que te gusta- dijo con una sonrisita mientras le extendía una tarjeta de invitación color rosa- que el moreno recibió con una sonrisa

-no faltare por nada del mundo ¿cómo te fue con la obra?

-bien no olvide ni una línea y la profesora me dio una carita feliz por haber sido la mejor- sonrió victoriosa mostrando el sticker que había recibido.

- vamos a cenar a mi casa voy hacer una lasaña- le invito la madre de la niña

-no puedo tengo que hacer algo- 18 no volvió a insistir Vegeta cuando decía algo se hacía así que no se quedaría a perder el tiempo ambas salieron del local y la mirada asesina del hombre cayó sobre la oficina de la gerencia. Había estado meditando las últimas horas en renunciar pero necesitaba el dinero y sus otros empleos si habían sido una tortura como El zoológico de contacto donde era el encargado de los desperdicios animales, es decir, limpiar toda la mierda de los animales. Su segundo empleo fue de garzón tratando de sobrevivir con las miserables propinas que le daban hasta que su amiga 18 como solía llamarla consiguió meterlo en el McDonald donde ella trabajaba. -olvídalo Vegeta- se dijo a sí mismo aun así debía entrar a la oficina para firmar su termino de horario. Al hacerlo el odioso gerente le dirigió la palabra sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-estuve sacando cuentas y te descontare 30 mil de tu sueldo

-NO PUEDES HACER ESO- dijo golpeando la mesa con su mano derecha

-puedo y quiero hacerlo- la voz calmada del hombre hacía hervir la sangre de Vegeta

-MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA ME TIENES HARTO RENUNCIO- se quitó la camiseta de uniforme y se la arrojo en la cara – ME DEBES 20 DÍAS DE PAGA VENDRE POR MI CHEQUE A FIN DE MES Y SUERTE BUSCANDO A OTRO TONTO- sin decir más se fue camino a un bar. Estaba oscuro y llovía a cantaros al parecer no había sido una buena idea pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en la barra y pedir whisky, pasado unos minutos pidió su tercer vaso antes de poder llevárselo a la boca un tipo lo choco contra él provocando un efecto domino que dejo su vaso totalmente vacío

-MALDITO INUTIL MIRA LO QUE HICISTE- le encaro furioso

-que pasa hombrecito tienes un problema conmigo - el estresado y aproblemado Vegeta descargo su ira dándole un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago dejando al sujeto en el suelo. Podía decirse que fue el victorioso hasta que dos guardias del local lo tiraron afuera del bar literalmente.

-ME HAN ECHADO MEJORES LUGARES sabandijas inútiles- se levantó del suelo, Recogió su celular que se había salido de su bolsillo los que revisaba buscando sus llaves y para completar un terrible día recordó que las había dejado en el casillero dentro de su chaqueta salió tan enojado del McDonald's que no saco sus pertenencias. Sin que él se diera cuenta había alguien que estaba observando lo que hacía y escuchando todas las maldiciones que decía. A este hombre le había llamado mucho la atención el carácter de ese sujeto y sin darle más vuelta al asunto salió del bar en su búsqueda pero al verlo dudo un poco en dirigirle la palabra

-señor tengo una propuesta para usted- soltó de una vez para romper el silencio y que ese violento hombre note su presencia

-no ha sido el mejor día no molestes

- Soy Akira Toriyama el creador de Dragón Ball y usted es perfecto para el papel.

-¿eh?- se giró confundido para ver al sujeto que le hablaba

- le pagare 200 mil si acepta- tenía que aceptar era obvio en el estúpido McDonald's su sueldo era de 110 mil no le alcanzaba para nada siempre tenía que hacer dos turnos y trabajar días feriados- Deme su número para que lo contacte –Vegeta hizo caso sin decir palabra eso no era algo que pasara todos los días estaba un poco confundido no sabía si era porque estaba un tanto ebrio o en realidad pasaba.

Transcurrieron tres días de aquel encuentro y el morocho lo había olvidado por completo ya que al despedirse se fue a otro bar y continuo la noche entera bebiendo; Eran las dos de la tarde del sábado lo primero que hizo vegeta al levantarse fue ver la hora e irse a dar una ducha pensaba en el pesado día que se le venía encima no soportaba a los niños su paciencia era muy limitada pero estaba obligado a ir al cumpleaños de Marron y aún le faltaba comprarle un regalo a la linda rubiecita pero no contaba con mucho dinero. Al terminar con su relajante ducha se vistió, bebió un café y se fue al centro comercial. Ya estando ahí camino directo a la juguetería no era fácil elegir algo aunque siendo niña lo mejor sería llevarle un muñeca pero ¿cuál de todas? habían muchas se quedó parado contemplándolas luego de un rato sin decidirse junto a él se paró una niña un poco mayor que la hija de 18 que tomo una Barbie

-bien le llevare esa- dijo sonriente iba a tomar una de las mismas que se había llevado la otra niña hasta que noto que las muñecas tenían distintas profesiones- demonios esto debe ser una broma- La asistente de Ventas noto que ese hombre llevaba un buen rato parado ahí parecía necesitar ayuda

-Buenas tarde ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- Vegeta dirigió la mirada la mujer pelirroja que le hablo

-necesito una estúpida muñeca para una niña de 5 años ¿Cuál cree que sea la mejor?

-tal vez podría gustarle esta- la pelirroja miro las muñecas y tomo una caja- esta es la nueva Barbie veterinaria incluye un perro y un gato ademas de unos accesorios como la camilla y un estetoscopio – decía sonriendo mientras vegeta la miraba con una ceja alzada

-bien me la llevare uhm gracias- Pago el juguete y se fue camino a la fiesta de la niña. En 20 minutos ya estaba fuera de la casa se preparaba mentalmente para entrar y soportar al menos una hora dentro decidido toco el timbre

-pasa- le recibió su amiga abriendo la puerta y desde dentro se oían los gritos de los niños

-Tío Vegeta- corrió a abrazarlo, él la cargo en sus brazos entregándole su regalo

-Feliz cumpleaños enana, vengo solo por un rato tengo cosas que hacer

-no puedes irte sin comer pastel –¿ le ordeno?- papá –casi grito de emoción cuando vio entrar a un hombre de cabello castaño, Vegeta la bajo mientras ella corría a saludarlo

-¿por qué lo invitaste? Sabes que es un imbécil- miro con el ceño fruncido al hombre que llegaba

-es su padre no puedo impedir que vea su hija- 18 se cruzó de brazos observando la escena

-agradece que estoy aquí si hace algo no dudare en golpearlo

-eres un encanto pero hay niños presentes así que no hagas nada que sea incensariamente violento y ¿has tenido suerte buscando empleo?- pregunto, sin despegar la vista de su hija

-No, creo que me hare un policía corrupto esos mal nacidos tienen buena vida- contesto haciendo sonar sus nudillos

-no tengas ese vocabulario hay niños presentes – le regaño

-como quieras de todas formas hablaran igual en unos años -dijo un poco fastidiado

-NIÑOS ENTREN COMER PASTEL- grito para reunirlos, cantaron el cumpleaños feliz y el celular de vegeta comenzó a sonar

-aló ¿quién es? –pregunto al ver que era un número que no tenía registrado le dio una sorbo a su bebida mientras esperaba la respuesta

-soy Akira- el moreno escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca ahora recordaba que se había encontrado con ese hombre- las grabaciones empezaran en una semanas ven a buscar el libreto al estudio del canal 5 debes pedir hablar conmigo. Ven hoy mismo tienes tiempo hasta las seis de la tarde

-bien si iré más tarde- respondió incrédulo

-toma vegeta – 18 le entregaba un plato con torta- ¿Qué te pasa?

-creo que tengo nuevo trabajo me comeré esto y me voy- trago lo más rápido que pudo y partió enseguida. Estaba nervioso habían un 50% de probabilidades de que sea una broma de mal gusto de esos programas de cámaras escondidas pero también cabía la posibilidad de que sea verdad. Después de todo decidió entrar

-Buenas tardes tengo que hablar con el señor Akira Toriyama- le comento a la señorita de informaciones

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto

-vengo por el guion- no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella así que fue directo al grano

-usted debe ser el joven de la cantina Siga por ese pasillo y entre a la primera puerta de la izquierda.

-Gracias-camino en la dirección indicada- estúpida mujer como que el tipo de cantina que le dijo ese idiota no soy un hombre vulgar para ir a esos lugares de mala muerte yo estaba en un respetado Bar.-antes de continuar hablando consigo mismo le abrieron la puerta sin que tocara

-Vegeta qué bueno verte este es tu guion- dijo el director entregándoselo, habían más personas reunidas allí pero no les tomo importancia- tuve un problema así que el lunes debes presentarte para ver vestuario a las 9 AM y el sábado empezaran las grabaciones

-¿eso es todo?- pregunto desganado ocultando las ganas de salir rápido y gritar de la emoción

-si- el director estaba algo extrañado normalmente las personas se dirigían a él con interés pero al parecer a vegeta no le interesaba estar hablando con el gran Akira Toriyama

-bien adiós y gracias - tenía esa sexy sonrisa ladeada que llamo la atención de una hermosa mujer de cabellos azules. Al cerrar la puerta comenzaron las habladurías dentro del set

-¿vieron a ese tipo?

-sí, nunca lo había visto- contesto Krilin a Goku. Había adoptado ese nombre como suyo ya que su propio nombre no le gustaba

-chicos él es el nuevo villano que interpretara al príncipe saiyajin- comento el creador de la historia

-¿ese enano?- Se burló Yamcha

-lo conocí en un bar tiene un carácter que deja bastante que desear por eso creí que sería bueno para el papel

-¿al menos sabe actuar?

-Ya lo veremos Milk pero no creo que se le haga difícil seguiremos con el casting y si es jodidamente malo nos quedaremos con el que mejor lo haya hecho.

Vegeta salía del estudio aun incrédulo en verdad había pasado todo esto. Llamo a su amiga de toda la vida para contarle todo lo que había pasado

-no me lo puedo creer, es increíble estarás en tu serie favorita ¿te acuerdas que compraste el modelo del radar y querías arreglarlo para ir a buscar las esferas? jajaja

-agh cállate-decía mientras se ruborizaba eso era algo vergonzoso que nadie debía saber- no es necesario que alguien se entere de eso

-Te lo mereces después de toda esta racha de mala suerte

-si aún te queda algo de lasaña iré esta noche a comer

-bien te espero trae alguna película y debes presentarme a Yamcha que no se te olvide me escuchaste

-como digas preciosa avísame cuando se vayan todos esos mocosos.

* * *

Corregí este capitulo tenia algunas partes algo enredadas y ahora esta muchoo mejor y le agregue algunas cosas como Vegeta vs Barbies Barbies 1 Vegeta cero XDD Como ya había mencionado este fic fue inspirado en el capitulo de los simpsons que se llama "_¡Detrás de las risas!" (temporada 11x22) _Lo veía tranquilamente cuando BOOM! idea salvaje aparece xDDD Eso hasta ahora y subiere el cap 3 lo más rapido posible ya lo empece van bueno van como cinco lineas pero por algo se empieza o no? :B n.n


	2. Conociendo A Los Actores

Era lunes a las 8:50 Am Vegeta estaba parado frente a la estación de televisora. Definitivamente ese era el inicio de algo grande lo primero que llegaba su mente era en lo grande que se volvería su cartera llena de los billetes que tanto ama y necesita. Pero no estaba solo en el inicio de ese nuevo camino que tomaría su vida estaba en compañía de su hermosa amiga y de su pequeña hija. Luego de dar un suspiro la miro fijante a sus ojos azules esperaba que estos hablaran con más sinceridad que escuchar lo que saldría de su boca y la mentira improvisada que tal vez ella diría…

-18 se sincera conmigo- sus ojos negros brillaban con esperanza él se acercó un poco más a ella tomándole las manos dejándolas a la altura de su pecho. Ella sabía que le iba a preguntar tenía que pensar las palabras correctas para que su respuesta suene creíble solo debía mantenerse tranquila y serena

-¿Qué pasa Vegeta?- pregunto con intriga. Aunque la rubia tuviera sus delicadas manos cubiertas con guantes podía sentir a través de ellos las de su amigo que estaban tan frías como la nieve que estaba cayendo en esos momentos.

-¿Estás aquí para darme apoyo? ¿O PARA VER SI PASA LA SABANDIJA DE YAMCHA?!- le termino gritando y con el ceño fruncido parecía echar humo por las orejas

-Vegeta-respondió ofendida soltándose del agarre de forma dramática - ¿Cómo piensas eso? Me decepcionas vine apoyarte no iba a dejarte solo en un momento así – Vegeta la miraba con una ceja alzada no le creía del todo ambos se conocían muy bien… demasiado bien como para notar la poca sinceridad del otro - ¿cierto cariño?- pregunto a su rubiecita tratando de desviar el tema y usarla como salva vivas

-si tío Veggi te queremos mucho y no queríamos que estés solito – dijo con una sonrisita estaba satisfecho con la tierna respuesta de la niña pero estaba claro que no con la de 18

-A por cierto recuerda lo que te dije- recalco la rubia

-ya lo sé no es necesario que me lo repitas-contesto con fastidio mirando hacia otro lado

-repítelo- le ordeno

-agh-gruño era fácil hacerlo enojar – mi muy adorada 18 sé que debo comportarme bien y no mostrar mi adorable personalidad hasta que firme ese jugoso contrato-dijo con desgano

-ok ente- se quedó callada sin terminar su frase y siguió con sus bellos ojos azules a su platónico al verlo entrar a la estación de TV. El morocho para entender que miraba con tanto interés se volteó y descubrió que Yamcha iba llegando a su trabajo

-SI ERA POR ESE INSECTO- gruño mientras se cruzaba de brazos ella rio nerviosa por la mirada acusadora que le caía encima sin dudar tomo la pequeña mano de su hija

-CORRE MARRON- la madre de la niña no paraba de reír mientras ambas corrían - VEGETA SUERTE Y NO LO ARRUINES TE QUEREMOS- se despidió

- 18 ME LAS PAGARAS- Le grito al verlas alejarse; Con decisión entro a la estación de TV, estaba tranquilo ya sabía sus líneas las había ensayado muchas veces durante el fin de semana no se equivocaría además no se le hacía difícil no era porque se sienta un gran actor pero el tipo "Zero" a quien debía encarnar le parecía interesante era un príncipe pero no como los maricas que salían en Disney. Este era malvado, fuerte y orgulloso. En eso último se parecían bastante.

-Buenos días- saludo a la joven de informaciones quien lo había llamado "el tipo de la cantina" no era que le agradara la mujer o que gustara de ella simplemente lo hacía porque tenía que ser educado además debía hacer todo lo posiblemente humano hasta tener ese cheque entre sus dedos

-buenos días señor vegeta- le saludo- por favor sígame lo llevare al set 07 donde se harán las pruebas de vestuario- ambos caminaron por un largo pasillo que parecía estar lleno de cámaras de seguridad las cuales detectaban movimiento. Nuestro hombre mirada todo a su alrededor estaba seguro que habían empezado a caminar hace uno 5 minutos ¿o el lugar era muy grande o estaba muy nervioso y el tiempo no se le pasaba? La castaña se detuvo y él también porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde ir. En frente de ellos habían una puerta la cual travesaron y descubrió que esa era la entrada para otro lugar completamente diferente era más bien como extensión extra que se hizo por falta de espacio que se utilizaba para las grabaciones de programas más elaborados y no los simples estudios donde se hacían los matinales o noticieros que pasan a diario en la TV- Usted va a al primer Set así que tome la puerta naranja tenga el numero 07 no puedo acompañarlo más allá ya que debo estar en informaciones suerte – Vegeta dejo escapar otro suspiro ese lugar era gigante y como un laberinto interminable.

-Vegeta- le llamo una voz que el reconoció enseguida. Busco con la mirada de dónde provenía

-bueno días- saludo al director del programa que tenía un gran sonrisa

-ven sígueme solo faltabas tú- hizo caso caminaron por otro pasillo y ahí estaba por fin la puerta con el dichoso 07. Akira entro primero y él se quedó parado observando todo lo que había dentro estaban todos los actores, ropa por todas partes, al primero que reconoció fue al insecto de Yamcha no entendía como le podía gustar a su amiga- Entra Vegeta- pidió Toriyama el susodicho saliendo de su estupefacción asintió y una joven de no más de 19 años le entrego una caja que tenía escrito "príncipe saiyajin"

-gracias- dijo recibiendo el paquete examino que había dentro se encontró con un par guantes y botas de color blanco. Un traje azul de dos piezas que parecía ropa de atleta los que miro con una expresión entre asco y horror no se pondría esa cosa tan ajustada.

-La ropa fue elaborada con las medidas S, M, L. Si no me equivoco esa es la M ¿Qué ocurre esa no es su talla?- pregunto inocentemente la joven que seguía ahí parada. Al parecer Vegeta no la estaba tomando en cuenta.

-KIM!- grito un hombre de cabellos alborotados, la joven dejo solo al futuro príncipe saiyajin quien seguía viendo el traje horrorizado y se fue corriendo para ver cuál era la queja de Goku- necesito una talla más grande- La joven fue a uno de los tantos percheros que habían colgados y saco otro traje idéntico al anterior.

-espero que este le quede- decía mientras se lo entregaba

-la gracia de esto es que te pruebes la ropa y no solo la mires- Era una clara burla o eso sintió Vegeta además la vocecita tenía un claro tono de yo lo sé todo y tú eres un tonto

-ya se eso no es necesario que me lo digas- contesto con su típica forma altanera y le envió una de sus lindas y acogedoras miradas que asustarían a cualquiera. La mujer de cabellos azules se sintió algo intimidada y sin decir ninguna palabra más se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.- estúpida mujer como se atreve a burlarse de mí- decía para sí mismo sin despegar la vista de su traje de batalla más bien el de su personaje Zero. Entro al camarín y comenzó a vestirse le pareció extraño que supieran su talla si él no se las había dicho esa tal Kim si tenía buen ojo en esto de la ropa. Colocándose la última bota se miró en el espejo. Tenía esa sonrisa arrogante el vestuario le quedaba muy bien era un hecho.

-Vegeta- le llamo Kim- ¿le quedo bien la ropa?

-si-respondió sin despegar la vista del espejo

-puede salir entonces van a comenzar los ensayos con el vestuario así podemos ver si le incomoda para que lo arreglemos-sin borrar su sonrisa abrió la puerta. La muchacha lo quedo mirando y no pudo evitar mostrar un leve gesto de interés al morder su labio inferior. Vegeta lo noto pero decidió ignorarlo y fue a mostrarse a sus demás compañeros que al igual que él estaban vestidos con sus ropas para las escenas.

-haremos unos ensayos generales si todo sale bien podemos empezar a grabar el viernes- dijo Akira atrayendo la atención de sus actores-por cierto estos hombres de aquí son Vegeta, Sam y Matt ellos serán los saiyajin.- el tipo Sam era alto y calvo aunque se veía agradable, el tal Matt tenía el cabello oscuro y corto así que debía usar una peluca bastante exagerada ambos ya habían salido en otros programas de TV

- pagina 28. Gohan estate atento- el niño asintió con la cabeza muy concentrado, actuar era como jugar con más gente y con sus padres eso le parecía divertido.

-Hola- saludo Goku con el niño en los brazos

-¿oye y ese niño?- pregunto Bulma

-¿Qué ahora estas trabajando cuidando niños Goku?- pregunto Krilin esta vez

-El mi hijo-respondió mirando a su pequeño

-Ahhhhhh!- se sorprendieron Krilin, Bulma y el maestro Roshi. Vio las expresiones de sus amigos y bajo al pequeño

-si así es vamos salúdalos –decía dándole un empujoncito

-Hola- saludo cortésmente haciendo una reverencia

-su nombre es Gohan-comento el padre orgulloso

-Que gusto me da le pusiste el nombre de tu abuelo fallecido…

A ellos se les daba fácil decir sus líneas de corrido además no había mucha diferencia cuando Goku les dio la noticia que sería padre, él nombro Gohan a su hijo ya que Milk le conto que estaba embarazada en el capítulo cuando se reencontraron con el abuelo de Goku en la serie.

A las 12:30 PM comenzaron los ensayos con los malvados saiyajin

-Ahora recuerdo estabas en la casa del maestro Roshi -dijo Gohan acercándose a Krilin

-ah sí hola soy Krilin veo que te has vuelto más fuerte te pareces mucho Goku cuando era pequeño

-eres pequeño pero fuerte mi papá me hablo mucho de ti ¿vas a pelear con nosotros contra los saiyajin?-pregunto emocionado el niño

-la palabra pequeño estaba de más solo que tu padre creció un poco más pero me imagino que tu enteramiento con piccoro debió ser muy difícil

-si pero el señor piccoro es más bondadoso de lo que imaginabas

-dejen de parlotear ya llegaron

-ya los vi ahí están, hay otro más en total son 3 hombres fuertes – decía Nappa (Sam)

-al parecer saben mucho de nosotros quien les mencionaría sobre nuestra existencia-

-ellos son saiyajin es cierto puedo sentir su Ki este es el momento más difícil- decía Krilin

-Bien hasta aquí llegamos por ahora ya es tiempo de almorzar Vuelvan a los 13:30- agrego Akira interrumpiendo el ensayo.

-chicos - se acercó Ten a Vegeta y a los demás que ensayaban sus líneas juntos- Es hora de comer vamos a la cafetería- Los demás aceptaron siguiendo al hombre. Al llegar al casino todos pidieron su comida que no afectase su dieta balanceada, al intérprete del príncipe le pareció algo extraño que la comida más abundante eran las ensaladas y que prácticamente todo tenía verduras preparadas de distinta manera eso era algo que él odiaba. Desde que era pequeño nunca le agrado el sabor que tenían y como eran saludables sus padres lo sujetaban entre los dos y se las metían en la boca para que las comiera la segunda razón de su odio a las verduras empezó a los cuatro años cuando la niñera le sirvió un "delicioso" plato con variados tipos de vegetales picados además de ellos había un asqueroso gusano gordo y rosa se veía claramente cómo se retorcía entre los alimentos y en ese instante también comenzó su fobia por los gusanos .La excepción a su odio eran la lechuga y el tomate que acompañaban muy bien a las hamburguesas y hablando de hamburguesas eso fue lo que pidió y un jugo de naranja.

Se sentaron juntos en una mesa bastante grande que tenía la capacidad para 10 sillas. Goku al divisarlos se acercó para conversar ya que él no estaba cuando Ten se dirigió a los demás

-tu nombre es vegeta o ¿me equivoco?- pregunto

-si- fue tajante respuesta

-es la primera vez que te veo ¿esta es tu primera vez en un programa?-pregunto curioso

-si- Eso incomodaba un poco al hombre de cabellos alborotados que solo quería ser amigable al parecer el tal Vegeta si tenía ese carácter que mencionó Toriyama.

-Chicos estoy feliz de que estemos todos juntos después de este tiempo aunque igual me da un poco de nostalgia- Bulma se incorporó al grupo siendo de salvavidas de Kakarotto que ya no sabía que decir

-me pasa lo mismo- contesto a su amiga dándole un sorbo a su bebida- ¿oye al final que pasó entre ustedes dos?- mientras le enviada una mirada al ex amor de Bulma que estaba comprando su almuerzo

-Goku que tonto eres porque preguntas eso ahora- gritaba. Eso fastidio un poco a Vegeta pero tenía que comportarse.

-no me estas respondiendo- tenía esa vocecita molestosa y como de querer empezar un chisme

-es solo que no funciono

-¿no le funciono?- pregunto sorprendido Ten su voz fue bastante seria porque si lo había tomado en serio. La risa de los hombres no tardó en llegar. Vegeta secaba una lágrima que se estaba escapando. Por alguna extraña razón tenía un leve odio por ese insecto era algo inexplicable para el mismo.

-No! Tonto que no había química- respondió tratando de aguantaba un poco la risa. Al parecer si sabe reírse pensó al ver al intérprete de Zero – ¿por cierto dónde está Milk?

-me dijo algo de salir con Gohan y comprar creo es que no le estaba prestando mucha atención pero no le digas- suplico con las manos juntas y mirada de cachorrito

-Eres increíble a veces – comento Matt (Raditz) quien lo conocía desde que habían salido en una novela hace dos años

-estaba jugando play con Yamcha sabes que me cuesta ponerle atención a dos cosas al mismo tiempo- En eso Bulma dirigió la vista a Vegeta al menos ahora parecía verse un poco más amigable

-eres al único que no conocemos háblanos un poco de ti- pidió al gruñón, él siempre pensó que todos los tipos de la TV eran falsos e hipócritas pero qué más da ya estaba metido en esto debía tratar de llevarse bien con los demás para que no sea como su trabajo anterior- ¿dónde trabajas o estudias?

-estudiaba ingeniería comercial mención en finanzas

-estudiabas ¿entonces ya terminaste? – pregunto Sam

-no, voy a continuar el próximo año solo me falta la prueba de titulación

- ¿y cómo fue que llegaste aquí?- pregunto la peli azul. Él no sabía si inventar un extravagante historia porque si la chica de informaciones sabía que se conocieron en un bar de seguro ellos también... Claro es una trampa querían ver si mentía así podrían dejarme mal frente a los demás JA buen intento. Pensó

-nos conocimos en un bar y me dijo que yo era perfecto para su papel

-¿él solo se acercó y te lo pidió o lo reconociste y le empezaste a hablar?- Ese había sido Goku que aún no entendía bien porque Toriyama llamo a vegeta si su rubro eran los negocios y no el teatro

-Renuncie a mi trabajo y me fui al bar tuve una pelea con tipo hasta que los guardias me sacaron y por detrás llego Toriyama se presentó y ahí dijo que yo era perfecto para su papel- contó su anécdota como si no fuera nada del otro mundo mientras revolvía su jugo de naranja con la pajita, en cambio los que estaban atentos a su relato se sorprendieron Yamcha tenían un poco de envidia Porque él y todos sus compañeros se habían esforzado mucho la primera vez casting tras casting para quedar y ¿ahora Akira corrió por ir en busca de Vegeta? Nadie más hablo por unos segundos solo cruzaron miradas.

-Eso es algo inusual – comento Yamcha acercándose al grupo había escuchado toda la conversación

-sí, el director siempre es muy exigente – apoyo Ten Este hombre debe ser un diamante en bruto si solo al verlo lo llamo. Pensó el hombre sin despegar la mirada de Vegeta que parecía que no les estaba tomando importancia. Dando por terminado el interrogatorio todos continuaron con su almuerzo,

-son las 13:30- anuncio Bulma. Yamcha se quedó atrás espero que se alejaran un poco

-Goku- le llamo- Ven- El susodicho hizo caso sin dudar

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto extrañado

-Vegeta nunca ha salido en TV y no ha tenido "su bienvenida"

-no lo sé Yamcha ese tipo se ve que tiene un humor de perros y no quiero que mi hijo se quede sin padre a los cinco años

- el matrimonio los cambia a todos Te dije que no te casaras

-Es solo que no quiero morir ahora y estoy seguro de que él no es los que aguanta las bromas.

-Vamos todos pasamos por la novatada es una tradición me tienes que ayudar

-bien- respondió no convencido del todo y mirando el cielo como pidiendo ayuda sin decir más volvió al estudio con los demás para continuar con sus líneas ahora en compañía de Vegeta y los demás saiyajin.

-Tengo sueño porque no paramos un rato- decía Piccoro mientras se le escapaba un bostezo

-si además Akira no está podemos flojear- apoyo Sam

-yo iré a dormir a los vestidores-si me necesitan voy a estar ahí- anuncio el intérprete del nameku

-Yamcha quiero la revancha- pedía Goku a su oponente que acepto con aires de ganador por ser mejor en los videojuegos – Vegeta ven con nosotros- le invito Goku

-olvídalo no vine a perder el tiempo en tonterías –se excuso

-¿te da miedo perder?-se burló Yamcha. Eso no lo iba a tolerar nadie se podía burlar del GRAN VEGETA y menos un insecto como él a modo de venganza personal lo haría morder el polvo

-Ja no me hagas reír- podía humillar a ese inútil en lo que era mejor esa idea le agradaba

-¿entonces vienes con nosotros?- pregunto Goku

-si - los hombres caminaron hacia los vestidores ya que la Tv estaba en frente y por lado derecho de esta habían 20 casilleros donde los actores guardaban sus pertenecías; Se podían escuchar claramente los ronquidos de piccoro. Kakarotto conectaba los cables y Yamcha sacaba el juego del bolso de su amigo

-Vegeta como eres nuevo juega tu primero contra Goku- Lo que en realidad quiso decir Fue: "Goku es el peor jugador que pueda existir por eso gánale y yo me encargare de hacerte pedazos para demostrarte que soy mejor que tú en esto y en la actuación"

-bien- lo que ellos no sabía es que Vegeta se pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre jugando y sabía que no podía haber nadie mejor que él en mortal kombat. Como era de esperarse Goku perdió en dos round. Ahora venía la parte más estresante derrotar al insecto de seguro era mejor que kakarotto en realidad cualquiera en el mundo podía ser mejor que él. Goku le entrego el control a Yamcha este eligió a su personaje y Vegeta conservo el mismo.

-Round 1

Goku veía al escena con intriga parecía una lucha a muerte entre ellos dos, en la frente de Vegeta se podía ver una gran vena saltar cuando perdió el primer round aunque si le hubiese dado un golpe más él hubiera salido victorioso. Yamcha tenía una gran sonrisa en cambio su oponente tenía el ceño tan fruncido que parecía que sus cejas se juntarían. Aunque en el segundo round sí fue el ganador su gesto no se aligero en lo más mínimo porque ahora esto si iba enserio era muerte súbita el que ganara ahora ganaría todo

-Round 3- Ambos adversarios habían perdido la mitad de su energía el que recibiera un golpe quedaría en desventaja inmediata. Vegeta tomo un poco de distancia para reunir la energía necesaria para dar un golpe mortal pero Yamcha no se lo permitiría porque llego para contratacar

-Es tarde insecto- su personaje lanzo el todo el poder que había reunido haciendo que el de su oponente se debilitara

-YOU WIN- Salió escrito en la pantalla del televisor La sonrisa no tardo en marcarse en la cara de Vegeta que miraba a Yamcha con arrogancia demostrándole que él era mejor

-¿quieres la revancha?- ahora era su turno de burlarse

-chicos vamos a ensayar- pedía Bulma interrumpiendo a los jugadores- Akira puede volver en cualquier momento

-pero estamos jugando- decía el de cabellos alborotados

-olvida los juegos es tiempo de ensayar –Yamcha y Goku se demostraban algo indefensos frente a su regaño en cambio Vegeta no le tomaba importancia a la mujer- oye tú también tienes que ensayar deberías preocuparte más y no dejarte influenciar por estos tontos- su voz de sabelotodo era odiosa para Vegeta quien sin tomarle atención a la joven se alejó para retomar el ensayo claro que por cuenta propia no porque ella lo haya mencionado pero era verdad si llegaba Akira y no lo veía practicando sus líneas podría despedirlo porque aún no firmaba su contrato. Los hombres se quedaron viendo a Bulma que lo fulminaba con sus ojos azules y los más sorpréndete para ellos era que la hermosa peli azul se quedara en silencio. Respiro hondo

-nunca había conocido a alguien como él tan odioso, grosero y… y su cabello es horrible!.- al desahogarse camino furiosa a la máquina surtidora de bebidas. Nunca nadie la había ignorado de tal manera ¿Quién se creía ese tipo?

Todo marchaba bien eran ya las cuatro y media de la tarde cuando se interrumpió una vez más el ensayo de todos.

-Chicos- era el director- he visto que las interpretaciones van a la perfección así que empezaremos a grabar, Gohan lo has hecho muy bien estoy orgulloso de ti y tus padres también- el infante tenía una enorme sonrisa le iba hacer caso a su papá ahora estaría en la serie y después de eso sería bombero-astronauta- empezaremos el miércoles con las escenas de Gohan en la montaña ya que el primer episodio gira en torno a él. Oh si Vegeta y Sam su rodajes serán en el estudio 9 el jueves a diferencia de los demás- Los hombres asintieron.- Eso es todo por hoy se pueden ir.

-Aún son las cuatro no crees que es que temprano- comento Ten

- Bueno por petición de Ten se quedaran hasta las siete PM- El pobre hombre recibió miradas de odio por parte de sus compañeros por otro lado el director fue a su oficina que estaba afuera del set donde ellos ensayaban

-bien continuemos entonces- agrego piccoro mirando su reloj. Tuvieron que aceptar no había nada más que hacer

-oye Nappa quítate tú rastreador ellos cambian frecuentemente su poder de pelea cuando están combatiendo no podemos confiar en estos rastreadores- decía mientras se lo sacaba y de paso lo tiraba al suelo

-si tienes toda la razón el debilucho de Raditz se confió en los números y por eso lo mataron estos microbios

-¿aun traes contigo esas seis semillas de saibaiman? Sácalas ahora

-a ti te gusta jugar mucho Zero…- Vegeta decía sus líneas sin pensarlas mucho las había memorizado bien pero tenía algo en la cabeza que lo empezaba a preocupar aún faltaban 2 días para cobrar su cheque en el McDonald y debía pagar la renta de su departamento en 3 días pero con solo 20 días trabajados no le alcanzaría y no podía pedir más dinero prestado y menos a su fiador que quizás esta vez le pediría un riñón como garantía "Vegeta me agradas eres un hombre de palabra por eso tengo preferencias contigo pero si te atrasas en las cuotas tendrás que darme algo a cambio" esas palabras seguían dando vueltas en su mente

-Vegeta- le llamo su compañero "Nappa"- Pon atención

-Sigan sin mi vuelvo enseguida- fue por sus pertenecías que estaban en el casillero 9. De su chaqueta saco su móvil marco el número de la rubia

-Hola Vegeta-contesto 18 mientras le daba el vuelto a una señora por la compra de dos cajitas felices

-pide mi cheque lo necesito-pidió mientras refregaba sus ojos

-sabes bien que no me lo va a dar ni siquiera ese día porque estabas enfermo me lo entrego ese hombre te odia hará todo lo que este a su alcance para hacerte infeliz

- ese maldito insecto me las pagara caro debe saber que estrene a su sobrina esa es la única razón por la que me debe odiar- Tardo 3 segundos en darse cuenta que habían dos pares de ojos mirándolo al parecer estaban "escondidos" se ruborizo un poco ya que al parecer habían escuchado su conversación –AGH KAKAROTTO ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-estaba jugando con Gohan porque nos aburrimos de ensayar las mismas líneas

-Vegeta no grites- se quejaba su amiga por el otro lado de la línea

-como digas de de todas formas inténtalo adiós - corto la llamada guardo el celular dispuesto a volver al ensayo

-oye Vegeta- le llamo el padre del niño

-¿Qué?

-Con los muchachos saldremos estas noche ¿Quieres ir?

-No, tengo cosas que hacer

-bien tal vez para la otra…-Goku sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo gracias al cielo había rechazo la invitación porque la broma de Yamcha era algo exagerada se suponía que ese iba a ser el primer paso para la novatada de Vegeta aunque seria mejor si el mismo pensaba en algo para mañana por ahora se dedicaría a disfrutar un día mas de vida antes que "el malvado príncipe" lo mate en la vida real por las bromitas...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado Comenten comenten xD y hablando de eso gracias por los reviews que me dejaron :'D y a seshuxmaruu.3 que me hizo reir mucho :P n.n

Leí el cap varias veces y creo que no hay errores y si ven alguno definitivamente necesito lentes( ._.) XDD

Bueno el otro capitulo se llamara "La Novatada", el que le sigue "luz, cámara y acción" después "La primera entrevista de Vegeta en la Tv" esos hasta ahora son los títulos y las ideas que tengo xDD :B

PD: No creo que actualice tan rápido porque tengo un horario horrible en la U :C saluditos a todos Bye! n.n


	3. La Novatada

Era martes el segundo día de ensayos para todos en el set pero esta mañana había un leve cambio que implicaría un leve atraso "al príncipe". Se había despertado con fiebre signos claros del inicio de una gripe cosa que le preocupaba bastante no podía enfermarse ahora. Hoy firmaba su contrato y su paga seria a principio del mes faltaban solo 6 días la fecha perfecta para pagar sus deudas y le sobraría para gastarlo como quisiera sin tener que distribuirlo para que durara todo el mes además la noche anterior 18 lo había llamado para contarle que en el McDonald's les habían entregado los cheques pero como era de esperarse no le entregaron el de Vegeta.

Pensando en todo lo que debía hacer se levantó a duras penas ya que si no fuera por todas esas cosas se hubiese quedado en la cama quejándose de lo mal que se sentía y si su madre no estuviera en ese crucero la llamaría para que se quedara con él aunque no lo admitiera ni mucho menos lo demostrara ya que su reputación se iría al suelo todavía era un niño mimado aunque a falta de mamá siempre podía contar con su rubia. Pero eso no iba al caso, soltó un suspiro y lo primero que hizo fue ducharse después se preparó un café estaba recostado en la mesa apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos mirando la taza sin ganas de beber el contenido sus segundos de tranquilidad se interrumpieron por culpa del timbre. Fue abrir y se encontró con 18

- te dije que hoy pasaría por ti ¿Por qué no esperaste abajo? - ella tenía su propio auto y pasaba por él todas las mañanas antes de que el moreno renunciara esperandola afuera del edificio.- ¿te sientes bien? Te vez algo pálido

-creo que me voy a enfermar- Cerro la puerta y camino en dirección al ascensor y vio el diminuto cartel que decía "fuera de servicio"

-Rápido voy a llegar tarde- dijo molesta algo que ella detestaba era subir escaleras y para variar el dep. de Vegeta estaba en el cuarto piso. Pensaba que su amigo se había ido o quedado dormido ya que no estaba abajo por eso decidió subir.

Al llegar al estacionamiento se subieron al automóvil Vegeta pidió pasar por la farmacia necesitaba aspirinas porque los malestares no le impediría disfrutar ver al imbécil que le había hecho la vida imposible por dos años y refregarle en la cara que ahora estaba en el elenco de dragón ball y ganaría mucho más dinero que él, su sonrisa no podía quitársela nadie ni siquiera los 38 grados de fiebre que tenía en ese momento

-Bueno días ¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto con una enorme sonrisa la farmacéutica que no aparentaba más de 25 años

-quiero aspirinas- llevo su mano a su frente para de alguna manera refrescarla del ardor- o algo que sirva para la fiebre

-debió decirlo desde el principio mire la aspirina o ácido acetilsalicílico o también abreviado AAS interfiere en la reacción enzimática que transforma los ácidos araquidónicos en prostaglandinas y tromboxanos que son sustancias que informan al sistema nervioso central de la agresión y se ponen en marcha los mecanismos biológicos de la inflamación, el dolor o la fiebre.

-Me puedes dar las malditas aspirinas de una vez- pidió irritado lo único que escuchaba de fondo era un repetido Blablablá además la mujer decía mil palabras por segundo eso lo estaba mareando aún más y le hacía doler mucho más la cabeza

-aun no termino.- el hombre luchaba internamente por mantener su autocontrol se estaba convirtiendo en una bomba de tiempo mientras la mujer seguía compartiendo sus conocimientos- Además las aspirinas inhiben de forma irreversible la acción de la enzima ciclooxigenasa, la cual es la responsable de la anterior reacción química. Como consecuencia, y ante la toma de AAS, se producirá una menor cantidad de prostaglandinas y tromboxanos reduciéndose los efectos que éstos producen inflamación, dolor y fiebre tras la toma de AAS antiinflamatorio y antitérmico, es decir, se reduce la temperatura corporal, siempre y cuando ésta sea, en esos momentos, superior a los valores normales, no induce a la hipotérmia en ningún caso- Con la explicación innecesaria por parte de la señorita se había opacado por completo el buen humor de su cliente que con el ceño fruncido le dio a entender que si no le entrega lo que pedía le iría bastante mal, rápidamente saco del estante que estaba tras ella una caja con el fármaco solicitado- aquí tiene son dos mil gracias por su compra- termino por decir al recibir el dinero. Ahora un malhumorado Vegeta salía de la farmacia cuyo lema era "Te haremos sentir bien".

-Espera Vegeta- decía 18 entrando a la farmacia - olvide que debo comprarle a Marron ese champú sin lágrimas ya sabes ese del patito rosa

-No, 18

-solo será un momento además tú te tardaste más

-bueno días, esos champús - comenzó la señorita- no tiene el químico o sustancia que irrita la córnea es decir no tienen sulf…

-AHHHH- grito Vegeta totalmente cabreado atrayendo la atención de los clientes que habían aproximadamente 8 sin contar a las profesionales que estaban de turno atendiendo - ¿NOS PUEDE ATENDER ALGUIEN MÁS? Por… por favor- tenía un leve tic en el ojo derecho. 18 se llevó la mano a la cara estaba avergonzada pero ya acostumbrada a los arranques erráticos que solía tener cuando lo irritaban demasiado. Por el leve escándalo formado hizo presencia el gerente quien se encargó de atenderlos amablemente y se disculpó con Vegeta por el comportamiento de la joven que lo atendió. Al subir al auto la curiosidad de 18 era más grande de lo que una persona podría soportar

-¿Qué le paso ahora al señor Vegeta?- se burló sin quitar la vista del camino- tenías un tic en el ojo jajaja parecías un neurótico jajaja

-agh no molestes.- Luego de unos minutos llegaron al McDonald's él fue directamente a la oficina de la gerencia y ella a su puesto de trabajo ya que venía un poco tarde

-¿Vegeta volviste para retomar tu empleo?- se burló su ex jefe que de todas formas no se lo devolvería aunque el hombre se arrodillara y suplicara

-no seas imbécil vengo por mi cheque

-no está listo aun- se excusó y continuo escribiendo cosas en su notebook fingiendo que trabajaba que era lo que menos hacia

-ayer se lo diste a todos y él mío debía venir con todo ese montón así que dámelo rápido tengo cosas que hacer –insistió estirando la mano

-Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta tu renunciaste por eso tu cheque tiene algunos atrasos además de que se le añadieron algunos descuentos se tardara más y espero que hayas tenido suerte buscando empleo- se rio

-¿enserio crees que me voy a creer eso? Me especialice en finanzas y…- tenía una expresión de por decirlo molestia-sorpresa a la vez como era que ese tonto no podía inventar alguna escusa mejor si fuera posible ahí mismo le hubiese dado un ataque cardíaco por escuchar tanta estupidez - mañana volveré y muy estimado gerente si encontré trabajo te vas a sorprender cuando lo veas - salió con una sonrisa victoriosa nadie ahí se imaginaria que estaría en Dragon Ball ni él mismo aún se lo creía. Incluso hasta llego a pensar que cuando lo echaron del bar se golpeó la cabeza tan fuerte quedando en coma y ahora se imaginaba todo esto para poder continuar viviendo mentalmente pero desecho la idea cuando le pareció aún más irreal que la idea de estar en el elenco.

En el set la mayoría le estaba poniendo mucho empeño exceptuando a Goku y Yamcha que estaban aislados de los demás en una esquina de forma muy sospechosa creían no llamar la atención pero se veían más extraños que nunca ya que hablaban en susurro pero de todas formas nadie les presto mucha tención estaban acostumbrados a sus tonterías.

-ya te lo dije no estoy muy seguro pero ¿o les tiene miedo? o un respeto muy grande por la vida

-Goku eso es estúpido no creo que ese tipo le tenga miedo a un inofensivo gusano

-es enserio ¿ayer viste el charco que se formó en la entrada?- pregunto el de cabellos alborotados a su amigo que asintió con la cabeza – Cuando me iba me adelante a encender el auto y vi a Vegeta yo venía un poco más atrás de él por eso no me vio pero al ver el charco retrocedió dos pasos y se quedó parado unos segundos después lo rodeo para salir por eso creo que les tiene miedo

-pensaste que tal vez solo tal vez ¿no quería mojarse? - dijo cruzándose de brazos

-mmm buen punto –toco su barbilla mirando el techo- pero de todas formas podemos averiguarlo a cierto también vi que ayer tomo 3 veces jugo de naranja natural en vez de azúcar podrimos darle sal algo liviano para empezar el día

-darle una naranjada salada no estamos en el jardín de niños para hacer semejante tontería ¿Qué está pasando por tu cabecita?- pregunto algo molesto su compañero de crimen

-pero Yamcha así veremos cómo reacciona para ver si se puede llevar a cabo la novatada porqué si es muy agresivo prefiero no continuar

-si puede ser aunque eso de los gusanos me sigue dando vuelta en la cabeza además él no me cae muy bien que digamos

-creo que a nadie ¿me pregunto si tendrá amigos? porque con esa cara no creo que mucha gente se le acerque – ambos se rieron unos momentos- y hablando de él ¿Dónde estará? Son las 8:30 debería haber llegado hace rato- continuaron chismoseando por un largo rato aproximadamente una hora.

-GOKU- le regaño su esposa interrumpiendo la conversación de los hombres- está bien que estés muerto en algunas escenas pero tienes que ensayar tú hijo es más responsable y tiene 5 años no lo puedo creer

-ok, ya voy - los amigos al reunirse con el grupo vieron que su objetivo había llegado no estaban seguros en que momento porque había pasado una hora completa la desde la última vez que Goku miro su reloj. Habían pasado ya tres horas y aun encontraban la oportunidad de poner en marcha su plan; "Nappa" quien tenía más escenas con el príncipe hasta ahora lo noto distraído

-¿Vegeta te pasa algo?- le pregunto

-me duele un poco la cabeza vuelvo enseguida- hasta ahora quien interpretaba a Nappa era el único que le agradaba parecía ser el único que tenía sentido común y podía tener una conversación culta o con sentido. Vegeta camino a los casilleros donde guardaba sus cosas para tomarse una aspirina al ver la caja recordó parte del discurso que le dio la tipa de lentes. Sacudió un poco la cabeza para olvidar el mal rato y fue camino a la cafetería del canal por un jugo de naranja.

-Oye Panna – llamo el de cabellos alborotados

-Nappa tonto- le corrigió el calvo- Dios Kakarotto a veces me impresiona lo idiota que puedes ser

-uhm como sea ¿Dónde está Vegeta?

-no estoy seguro pero dijo que le dolía la cabeza- "necesitara agua" esa fue la conclusión que saco el héroe. Llamaba a Yamcha gritando en susurro al no captar la atención de su amigo comenzó hacer señas y a moverse haciendo un tipo de baile atrayendo la atención de algunos de sus compañeros

-Goku pareces un mono con retraso mental –comento riendo la peli azul

-esto yo jajaja eh puedes decirle a Yamcha que iré a por un jugo de naranja natural "NARANJA NATURAL" y que lo espero allá- Sin decir más corrió a comprar todos los jugos que pudo. En la cafetería había menús muy ligeros en calorías por eso lo que más se vendía eran los jugos de frutas. Sobre una mesa dejaban 3 jarras con distintos sabores naranja, piña y frambuesa cada persona se servía un vaso y de un litro salían 6 porciones. Goku compro el contenido de los 3 envases añadiéndole su ingrediente especial le alcanzaron 18 vasos los ordeno por sabor y agradecía que "el príncipe" aun no llegara "perfecto" pensó

-Kary- le hablo a la cajera que trabajaba en la cafetería- estoy haciéndole una bienvenida a Vegeta si te pide un jugo de naranja dile que estos son gratis-haciendo referencia los salados y para ser más específico los señalo con el dedo- o cortesía de la casa si te pregunta ¿por qué? Le dices que se celebra mmm bueno inventas algo bueno y creíble- La mujer acepto enseguida además le parecía gracioso el esfuerzo que estaba poniendo Goku siendo una idea tonta

-Genial moría de sed

-no Milk espe…- el sorbo no tardó mucho en volver al vaso

-pero que rayos es esto… los demandare a todos- decía furiosa

-estas exagerando ven acércate "es la novatada de Vegeta" –susurro en el oído de su mujer.

-como digas cariño pero ya es tiempo del receso todos vendrán no creo que Vegeta alcance a tomar uno de esos vasos –Los actores entraron todos juntos conversando sobre temas que no tenían nada que ver con la serie. Goku espantado vio que sus compañeros estaban tomando los vasos ahora solo quedaba uno solo un vaso por alguna casualidad del destino era de naranja que atrajo la atención de Vegeta y Bulma ambos posaron su mano quedando frente a frente mientras que el resto tomaba asiento en una mesa cercana

-tómala – dijo retirando su mano teniendo un gesto caballeroso o eso pensó él

-no quédatela tú - insistió Bulma

-es enserio tómala yo no la quiero – insistió

-bueno yo tampoco ahora- comento indiferente

-demonios TOMALO es solo un maldito jugo ¿o es que no estas acostumbrada a la amabilidad?- comento algo irritado esa mujer era bastante terca

-he chicos si ninguno lo quiere yo me lo quedo- Yamcha que estaba al lado de Vegeta tomo un gran sorbo del jugo

-No Yamcha espera-el pésimo bromista intento avisarle a su amigo sin éxito. El intérprete del ex ladrón escupió todo apuntando sin querer en los pechos de la peli azul trasluciendo su blusa blanca. Vegeta no pudo evitarlo pero sus ojos se desviaron al escote de la mujer quien no tardo en propinarle un buen puñetazo al hombre de la cicatriz. Sin parar de sonreír "el príncipe" le pidió a Kary un néctar de naranja embotellado mientras que la peli azul seguía golpeando a Yamcha.

-Bulma lo siento fue sin querer pero es que estaba salada… pruébala –decía en el suelo

-¿salada? Claro por eso querías que la bebiera ¿cierto?– continuo hablando dirigiéndose a Vegeta, los que estaban atentos a la discusión dejaron sus vasos de lado no los iban a probar sabiendo que estaban salados - llevas solos dos días y ya estas fastidiando a todos animal como no puedes ser más agradable- La peli azul gritaba exasperada compitiendo con la agresiva mirada del hombre que no la intimidaba por el hecho de estar furiosa

-en primer lugar NO ME GRITES demonios como puedes ser tan escandalosa y en segundo lugar yo venía detrás de ti no podía hacerlo usa la cabeza o ¿la tienes de adorno? – Bulma no supo cómo responder y él se sentía victorioso hasta que su naturaleza masculina nuevamente le hizo bajar la mirada por unos segundos aunque esta vez sin pasar desapercibido

-DEJA DE VERME! PERVERTIDO- grito cubriéndose con sus manos

-no estoy de humor para seguir perdiendo mí tiempo contigo-contesto dándole la espalda de forma altanera y saliendo de la cafetería sin rumbo fijo

-VEGETA! Ahhhhhh!- ella también salió pero a cambiarse la ropa que mojada no dejaba nada a la imaginación

-Yamcha lo siento no me imagine que podía pasar esto pero bueno ya se me ocurrirá algo vamos a comer - Goku miraba la puerta por donde se habían salido sus compañeros mientras ayuda a su amigo a levantarse del suelo

-creo, creo que me rompió la nariz – decía limpiando un poco la sangre

-no exageres solo es un poco de sangre y vamos a comer muero de hambre

-esto no está funcionando tus ideas son realmente tontas necesitamos algo mejor

-no soy bueno para esto- se excusó- la única broma que me ha salido bien en toda la vida fue vaciar un champú y ponerle al envase mayonesa era para un amigo pero al final su novia fue la que lo uso y luego terminaron no sé si fue por eso pero…-decía mirando el techo algo distraído recordando la ocasión

-plan b colocar un gusano en unas de sus botas para la grabación

-pero la novatada es hoy y no vamos a estar cuando grabe sus primeras escenas

-pero gritara como una niñita indefensa- en la voz de Yamcha se podía notar algo maligno odiaba Vegeta por haberlo hecho polvo en el videojuego y odiaba también su forma de comportarse ¿Quién rayos se creía? Ni siquiera tenía algun papel que avale que había titulado en teatro

-oye has notado que tiene un carácter como Bulma algo explosivos se me hacen iguales

-estas demente no la compares con ese idiota, oye tengo una mejor idea deberíamos investigar mejor a nuestra victima para saber cómo actuar

-quieres decir revisar su Facebook, Twitter y si es que tuviera su cuenta en YouTube

-sí - pidieron su almuerzo y desde el celular de Yamcha revisaban sus datos no había mucho ni nada muy interesante 260 amigos, universidad en la que esta, tenía 26 años

-oye mira esa chica le escribió "mañana paso por ti" esta buenísima no me molestaría tenerla un rato en la

-¿y se supone que estas casado?- le interrumpió Yamcha con una ceja alzada

-iba a decir en la… en la cena claro sería bueno hablarle- trato de excusarse

-claro campeón veamos sus fotos- se fueron al perfil de 18- tiene una hija pero sigue estando igual de buena

- se ha sacado varias fotos con Vegeta ¿crees que sea su novia?-pregunto el de cabellos alborotados

-quizás, mira trabaja en un McDonald's – era un foto que le había sacado un compañero de trabajo cuando estaban cerrando el local

- atrás sale vegeta y con el mismo uniforme pero a ella le queda mejor- ambos asintieron con la cabeza en eso último.- tengo una idea mañana le diré a la animadora del programa "mañanas más divertidas" que empezaremos a grabar y podemos echarle algo en el cabello al principe vegi para que se vea algo tonto y todos lo verán en vivo y en directo

-eso suena más estúpido que la naranjada salada y si es que lo recuerdas mañana empiezan las grabaciones de TU HIJO

-¿que mañana tan rápido? creo que hay que abortar la misión - ambos se decepcionaron de lo malos que eran para esto y decidieron volver al ensayo para variar solo faltaban ellos

Vegeta se sentía mucho mejor la fiebre ya se había ido y se encontraba ensayando con Sam mañana les tocaría grabar las primeras escenas y estaba algo nervioso y aun más por culpa de Bulma ya que las pocas veces que se cruzaron se fulminaban con la mirada era como si esperase que él se equibocara y así poderlo humillar publicamente. Sí iba a pasar la mayoría del tiempo con ellos quería intentar llevarse bien ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? Esa mujer era odiosa estaba claro pero era bonita y le dejo una gustosa imagen mental en la cafetería; Akira los dejo retirase antes de lo esperado para que todos los actores descansen bien. Nuestro "príncipe" caminaba a su casillero para retirar sus cosas y se encontró con la peli azul que forcejeaba por abrir su locker la observo unos segundos y decidió ayudarla

-maldición ábrete quiero irme

-muévete- Bulma algo perpleja por la poca sutileza que tenía su compañero sintió la necesidad de volver a discutir con él ya había imaginado todas las cosas que podía decirle y tenía una respuesta para cada una; Vegeta le dio un golpe a la puerta con el codo y pudo abrirlo- le pasaba lo mismo al que tenía en mi trabajo

-gracias

-quieres apurarte el mío está debajo del tuyo y si sigues parada no puedo sacar mis cosas- agrego arruinando la nueva perspectiva que Bulma esta teniendo sobre él

-agh eres un imbécil- metió su mano para sacar su bolso pero al cerrar su puño sintió algo helado que se retorció, la retiro rápido dejando caer algunas cosas como su abrigo y bolso. Al abrir su mano vio que era un gusano bastante largo y gordo que siguió retorciéndose ella empezó a gritar sin control Vegeta estaba paralizado y compartía la misma cara de horror que la peli azul que de tanto gritar y moverse se lo lanzo sin querer a la cabeza

-ahhhhhh- sacudiendo su cabello y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro; Yamcha y Goku miraban en una esquina - te dije que eso funcionaria fue buena idea meterlo por la ranura aunque nos equivocamos y fuera el de Bulma pero todo salió bien" comento Goku con una sonrisa.

Cuando por fin Vegeta se quitó de encima el gusano al verlo en el suelo no dudo en pisarlo como le dio asco limpio la porquería de su zapato en el trapo que estaba en el suelo... error se tardó 3 segundos en ver que era el costoso abrigo de la peli azul. Una vez más se hizo presente ese tic en su ojo derecho y un grito de Bulma que hubiera dejado sordo a cualquiera...

* * *

Espero que no haya estado muy aburrido y sobre todo que les haya gustado dejenme reviews para saber su opinión ;)

uhm creo que no hay errores siempre pienso lo mismo y tambien hay pero lo leí dos veces y nos los vi :B pero no les hagan caso xD

PD: no se preocupen por la amistad de Vegeta y 18 ella ya tiene un novio asegurado se vera más adelante juju por quien apuestan? sera inesperado o eso pienso y no, no es krilin de hecho él nunca me gusto para ella :P

saluditos a todos Bye! n.n


End file.
